I Miss You
by GroundZeroFirework
Summary: With Rippi and Kussun in Los Angeles, Nanjo is left alone without her close friend. Low-key Jolks fic!


**AN: Hello, magnificent bastards! And welcome to this new Jolks fic I have made for all of you. As you've seen in the summary, the events of this fic happened when Rippi and Kussun were in LA so all of this happened before the Final Live, where, as we all know and read, is when Kussun and Nanjo confessed their love for each other and started swapping spit and eating each others' faces in the rain. So, this happened before all that. Also I recommend that before continuing past this drawn out AN that you download or buy Kusuda Aina's Next Brilliant Wave album or at least, listen to the 7** **th** **track of said album. I think the song "Ultramarine Cinema" has an ambiance that somewhat fits this fic.**

 **And that's it for this AN; happy reading, ya bastards!**

* * *

 **I MISS YOU**

* * *

"Look at her; she's on her phone again…" Yaginuma Satoshi, better known as Sat amongst his peers, said as he turned his gaze towards their band's vocalist with a gesture. Currently, the person he was gesturing to, his band mate Nanjo Yoshino, was leaning against the window with her phone against her ear, waiting for the one she's calling to pick up. When no one did, she dropped the call and sighed.

"That is the hundredth time Nan-chan has sighed today. What is going on? She's performing like usual but we can tell that something is…off." He told Nanjo's manager with worry. Her manager simply smiled at him as he put his hand on his shoulder he answered.

"Sat-san, I'm afraid our dear Nan-chan is missing her significant other.

Sat was confused; he never heard of Nanjo having a significant other. They were as close as siblings and she never told him anything. He turned his gaze back to her and saw that she was on the phone yet again.

"Hehe…you should see the look on your face. I'm kidding; she doesn't have a significant other. No, I'm talking about Kusuda Aina-san. That's her she's trying to call right now." Her manager clarified with a chuckle. Sat hummed in understanding.

"Ah…Nan-chan's co-worker from _Love Live_ , yes? Where is she?" He asked.

"Oh, well, right now, she is in LA to promote the _Love Live_ movie with Riho Iida-san." He replied with a smile. "You go talk to her. Nan-chan is a bit dense towards her own feelings and she probably doesn't even know that it's the middle of the night in LA."

With that, Nanjo's manager left. Sat approached Nanjo and saw her release an audible sigh as she dropped the call yet again.

"Nan-chan." He called for her but was promptly ignored by the woman in favor of redialing the number.

"Nan-chan, it's the middle of the night in LA. She's probably asleep." He flat out informed her. Finally, Nanjo looked up from her phone and pocketed it before leaning against the window.

"You really miss her, huh?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"I should take a video of you like this and send it to her. Or maybe have you roll around the floor screaming ' _Kussun, I miss you'."_ He playfully suggested but Nanjo simply kept her gaze on the floor.

"Nan-chan, are you alright?" Sat asked her as he leaned on the window as well.

"I'm fine…it's just…Kussun said she would call me or text me once she and Rippi arrive in LA. I'm worried so I want to know if they made it there alright but not even Rippi is answering my calls." She responded with downcast eyes and a sad expression on her face. Both stayed quiet for a while until Sat decided to stop beating around the bush and just ask her the question lingering in his mind.

"Nan-chan, I'm going to ask you something; do you like Kusuda-san?"

Nanjo looked at him with a perplexed look on her face.

"Of course I like Kussun. I like everyone I work with." She answered.

"I meant in a romantic way." Sat clarified for her. Nanjo's eyes gradually widened.

"I-I…don't know. We're close but I don't know if I'm like her in a romantic way." Nanjo said, looking very much like a child as of the moment with how she puffed her cheeks out and looked on the ground as she kicked the floor. Nanjo had no idea if she felt something towards Kussun as more than a friend but there is one thing she can't deny and that's the fact that she misses her. She's not used to not talking to Kussun at least once a day, even if it's only through chat.

"Don't dwell on it too much, Nan-chan. I'm sure you'll find your answer soon. In the meantime, why don't you go home and rest? You worked hard and did a great job today." Sat suggested as he patted her shoulder. For a moment there, he contemplated on grilling her more and making her realize her feelings for her friend but decided against it. After all, what kind of big brother would he be if he didn't help Nanjo grow on her own, right?

"Yeah. I think I'll go home for now, Sat-san. Thank you." The shorter woman said with a bow. Sat nodded and left while Nanjo went to get her things. She walked out of the studio and stopped at the sidewalk. For a moment, she contemplated on dialing Kussun's number to call her again but in the end, she put the phone back in her pocket before looking at the starry sky.

"Sweet dreams, Kussun." She whispered before walking away towards the direction of her apartment.

* * *

 _ **(AN: Pssst…this is the part where you're supposed to start listening to "Ultramarine Cinema". LOL.)**_

* * *

When Nanjo got home, she immediately went through her evening rituals, such as taking a bath and eating her dinner which, again, consisted of ramen. Strangely enough, she felt a bit under the weather for a reason that even she can't place. All the while she was doing what she needed to do around her apartment, she kept subconsciously glancing towards her phone as if she was expecting it to light up any moment now. Once she was done, she flopped on the couch with her PS4 controller and turned it on. Again, for some strange reason, she just didn't feel like playing and after playing for a mere hour, she gave up. She put the controller back on her coffee table before landing her gaze on her phone beside it.

" _Should I call her and hope she picks up this time?"_ She thought to herself as she continued to stare at it in an intense manner.

 _Meow…_

She felt something on her lap all of a sudden and saw that it was Mugi.

"Mugi-chan, what is it?" She asked as she stroked the cat's fur. The cat simply purred in response before pressing up against her, as if trying to comfort its master.

"Should we call her, Mugi-chan?" She asked her feline companion. Mugi looked up at her before settling back down. Suddenly, her phone lit up and once she saw the caller ID, she rushed to pick it up.

"Moshi moshi?"

" _Ah, Nan-chan. I'm sorry for not calling yesterday. Rippi and I were busy going around LA and we were so tired so we both fell asleep once we made it to the hotel. I'm so sorry. Forgive me?"_

Nanjo chuckled at the way Kussun spoke; she sounded so worried that the older woman would be angry at her for not calling.

"Kussun, it's alright. I'm glad you both made it there safely and you're having fun. Where is Rippi? She asked with a smile and a feeling of relief on the inside. It was no secret to their coworkers and fans that she and Kussun both adored Rippi. Some even went as far as to comparing them to parents with Rippi as their child. They couldn't help it; she was the youngest amongst them and there was just this instinct that makes them adore her.

" _Rippi's still asleep. I'm sure she'll be up in a while. What time is it there?" Kussun asked her. Nanjo glanced at the clock and saw the time._

"11 PM." She responded as she leaned on the couch again.

" _It's 7AM here. Did you eat yet? Or did you just play games once you got home?"_ The younger woman playfully asked her.

"Yes, I ate. Just the usual Ramen."

" _Mou, Nan-chan…that's not healthy…you should eat actual food."_ Kussun scolded her. Nanjo giggled at her remark; she could just imagine her puffing her cheeks out and pouting.

"Fine, tomorrow. I'll eat real food." She replied to placate the woman. "You're pouting right now, aren't you?"

" _N-No…I'm not pouting. And do you promise?"_ Kussun asked her like a child asking for a new toy for her birthday. It slowly brought a smile to Nanjo's face. It's only been about a day since Kussun left for America with Rippi and yet she already missed her a lot.

"I promise. Are you and Rippi having fun there?" She asked her.

" _Yeah. We got to eat lots of food. LA is nice at night time too. You should come here sometime."_ She excitedly suggested. Now that Nanjo thought about it; a trip to LA for a vacation would be nice.

' _But a trip there with company would be better. I hope when that time comes, Kussun can come with me.'_

"Sure, I'll go there sometime. But you'll have to come with me and show me the sights." Nanjo said with a wide smile.

" _Okay. A trip abroad with Nan-chan doesn't sound so bad."_ She replied. _"Ah, Nan-chan, Rippi's awake. I should start getting ready. I'll call you again soon."_

Nanjo's smile was wiped from her face; they had just started talking and now Kussun has to go. But she knew that it can't be helped so she simply nodded as she sighed.

"Okay, Kussun. I'll try to call you soon as well. You both have fun." Nanjo replied with downcast eyes and a sad tone.

" _Awww…don't be sad, Nan-chan. I'll bring you back something from LA. We'll be home soon."_ Kussun said in an effort to cheer her up. It was that moment that told Nanjo to be conscious of herself; she shouldn't make Kussun worry like this.

"It's a deal, Kussun. I better get my souvenir when you get back." She playfully said.

" _Hai! I have to go, Nan-chan. Stay safe, don't overwork yourself and please, eat some actual food."_ Kussun reminded her.

"I will, I will. Hey, Kussun…" Nanjo said, wondering if she should tell Kussun what she felt right now.

" _Yes, Nan-chan?"_

"I…it's nothing. You and Rippi stay safe, yes?" She responded instead.

" _We will, Nan-chan. Bye-bye!"_ Kussun cheerfully said.

"Bye." Nanjo weakly said as she hung up. She released a deep breath and leaned back on the couch. On the bright side, she knew that the two were safe and were having fun in LA...on the other hand, she really, _really_ missed Kussun. She has no idea how many times the thought of following them to LA crossed her mind and it's crossing her mind again right now. It was just no fun knowing that she was another continent away and their conversations are limited because of the time zones. Suddenly, her mind floated back to her earlier conversation with Sat; about whether or not she has feelings for Kussun beyond close friendship. But the more she tried to think about it, the more tired and sleepier she felt. So she gave up and simply decided to go to bed. She changed into her pajamas and got under her sheets, waiting for sleep to come to her. Her eyes landed on a photo of her and Kussun in one of their outings together. Her eyes slowly slid close as she kept them on the photo and before she completely fell asleep, only one thought crossed her mind and she whispered it to no one but herself.

"I miss you…"

* * *

 **AN: And that's all she wrote! Anyways, I hope you guys liked this little fic I've cooked up so if you did, please leave your favorites and your reviews.**

 **And if you have a little fic request that you want specifically catered to your wants and needs, please check my . Details on how to find it are in my profile.**

 **Firework out!**


End file.
